Raconte moi une histoire
by MissYue
Summary: Quand Usagi à du mal a coucher sa fille et qu'elle doit lui raconter une histoure, mais attention pas n'importe qu'elle histoire mais celle de sa rencontre avec son père et bien sa donne ça.


_**Salut alors pour cette fic je préviens, certains nom de personnage viendront de la version française (pour deux persos) et le reste on retrouve les noms japonais.**_

_**Voila bonne lecture et ne soyez pas avare les reviews n'ont jamais mangé personne, enfin je crois.**_ **(0_^)**

**Aller Usa-chi au lit.**

**Maman ? Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi et papa ?**

**Non tu dors dans ton lit. Tu es grande maintenant.**

**Maman, maman à quand remonte ta première rencontre avec papa ?**

**Ma première rencontre avec ton père remonte à 10 ans maintenant. C'était lors d'un bal. A cette époque je ne connaissais pas encore toutes les guerrières.**

**A bon ?**

**Oui je ne connaissais que sailor Mercure et sailor Mars.**

_Flash Back_

Usagi venait d'utiliser le stylo magique pour revêtir une sublime robe de bal digne d'une princesse. Elle était blanche et longue avec des roses rouges en décoration. Sans perdre plus de temps et sans écouter Luna, elle partie pour le bal pour vérifier si le diamant le plus pure du monde, qui serait présenté lors du bal, était le cristal d'agent. Et aussi un peu pour s'amuser. Une fois arrivée, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller au buffet pour manger quelques petits fours, enfin une bonne vingtaine, et de boire un peu de punch. Après deux, trois verres un homme fort élégant lui proposa de danser. Ce qu'elle fit sans trop comprendre. Durant cette danse féerique elle se sentie soudain nostalgique sans trop savoir pourquoi. Comme si elle avait déjà vécu la même scène. Après leur magnifique danse l'homme l'emmena sur le balcon pour la faire dessaouler un peu. Une fois face à face elle lui caressa la joue de sa main gantée. Elle approcha son visage du sien comme pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, incertaine. Il sourit gentiment et parcoura la distance qui le séparait des lèvres douces de la jeune fille. Durant ce tendre baiser Usagi eut comme un déclic et une partie de sa mémoire lui revient. Le baiser se stoppa de lui-même. Elle caressa de nouveau sa joue de sa main en lui disant :

**Mon tendre amour.**

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ?**

**Pour me souvenir il me faut le cristal d'argent.**

**Pour cela il faut que tu fasses confiance aux sailors, elles pourront t'aider.**

**Bien, mais est-ce que l'on se reverra ? Princesse ?**

**Oui bien sur.**

Et sur ces quelques mots elle lui glissa un papier dans la poche de son costume avant de s'endormir. Il l'a porta dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Usagi se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en entendant des cris de panique. En se rapprochant, elle vit un yoma et se transforma. Le yoma était vraiment affreux. Il avait la peau vert foncé et jaune, avait des yeux rouges globuleux. Ses mains ressemblaient plus à des tentacules qu'à autre chose et sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un oiseau totalement déplumé. Rei essaya de le chasser avec ses sauts mais sans succès. Ami après plusieurs tentatives réussi à le toucher suivi de près par Rei. Suffisamment affaibli Sailor Moon put finir le travail et s'en débarrasser avec l'aide de Mercure et Mars tandis que l'homme masqué leur disait que le diamant n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient et qu'ils étaient maintenant alliés.

Chacun rentra chez soit. Mars et Moon étaient très contentes car « l'homme de leur vie voulait se rapprocher d'elle. » Mercure les trouvait plutôt puérile. De son coté l'homme masqué arrivé chez lui mit le mot de la princesse bien en évidence avant de laisser la place à Mamoru. Après avoir fait cela il partit se coucher, il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Surtout le baiser échangé avec la princesse.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, pourtant peu reposante, Mamoru se fit un café bien noir pour se réveiller et trouva un morceau de papier avec une adresse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Curieux, il prit le mot et après être passé à la boulangerie se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par le mot. Il se gara devant une maison de banlieue plutôt jolie. Après deux, trois minutes il vit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne avec un visage en forme de croissant de lune sortir de la maison. Elle trébucha et fit tomber sa tartine, elle trébucha une seconde fois et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Mamoru sorti de la voiture et se précipita vers elle pour savoir comment elle allait

**Ca va mademoiselle ?**

**Non, non ça va pas. J'ai fais tomber mon petit déjeuner, je me suis fais mal en tombant, j'ai faim et je vais être, encore, en retard en cour.**

**Si tu veux, je peux remédier à ta faim et à ton retard ?**

**C'est vrai ? Au fait je m'appelle Usagi.**

**Moi c'est Mamoru. Tu viens, je t'emmène.**

**Merci.**

**De rien. Alors où est-ce que je dois te déposer ?**

Usagi lui donna l'adresse de son école et enchaîna sur un autre sujet de conversation.

**Alors Mamoru, tu as quel âge et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

**J'ai 20 ans et je suis étudiant en médecine à l'université.**

Arrivé devant l'école de Usagi, Mamoru se gara et cette dernière le remercia. Après lui avoir dit à quelle heure elle terminant pour qu'il vienne la chercher pour faire une surprise à leur ami commun Tommy, elle partie en courant vers sa salle de classe. Pour la première fois Usagi arriva à l'heure en cour sous les regards médusés de ses camarades et de son professeur. Toute la journée, elle repensa à son nouvel ami, très charmant et même plus vraiment très sexy et pour ne rien gâcher, il était très gentil. Après une journée bien monotone et sans avoir vu Ami, puisque sa classe était en sortie au musée d'histoire moderne toute la journée, elle sortie de la classe et du bâtiment en courant à la dernière sonnerie pour rejoindre Mamoru sans tarder. En sortant de l'école elle manqua de trébucher.

**Attention princesse tu vas, encore, tomber.**

Usagi qui était arrivée devant la voiture serait tombée si Mamoru ne l'avait pas retenu. En la remettant sur pieds leurs regards se croisèrent et Usagi pris d'une envie soudaine, et qui sans le savoir avait la même envie que Mamoru, c'est-à-dire s'embrasser. Et c'est ce qu'ils finirent par faire, ne remarquant pas le regard des autres étudiants sur eux. Le baiser tendre et lent pris fin comme il avait commencé, tout en douceur. Après cela Usagi les joues rouges souri et entrelaça leurs doigts. Les autres étudiants, dont Nanou et Mark les deux meilleurs amis de Usagi en dehors des sailors, étaient figés mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. L'une parce qu'elle trouvait le mec avec son amie tout à fait canon, et l'autre parce qu'il voyait ses rêves de mariage avec Usagi disparaître. Sans faire attention à leur entourage les deux amoureux montèrent dans la voiture et partirent pour la salle de jeux où travaillait Tommy. En arrivant devant le center games Usagi et Mamoru croisèrent Ami et Luna qui rentraient.

**Ami, Luna bonjour.**

**Tiens bonjour Usagi. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**Oui, et toi ? Oh tu sais quoi je suis arrivée à l'heure en cour grâce à Mamoru ici présent. On va au center games pour faire une surprise à Tommy son meilleur ami, tu viens avec nous ?**

**Non, je vais rentrer, j'ai cours du soir aujourd'hui.**

**Ok on se voit demain.**

**Oui à demain.**

Une fois Ami et Luna partie.

**Elle à l'air sympa.**

**Oui, elle l'ai. Je l'adore. Tu viens ?**

**J'arrive princesse.**

Usagi rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en rentrant dans le center games.

**Tommy ! Tu es là ?**

**Tiens bonjour Usagi, comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien j'ai passé une super journée et pour ne rien gâcher elle se termine ici, dans l'endroit que je préfère.**

**C'est vraiment trop mignon de voir à quel point tu es enthousiaste à l'idée de venir ici. Tu viens pourtant tous les jours ou presque, tu ne te lasses pas ?**

**Non impossible !**

**Bonjour à toi aussi Tommy.** Dit Mamoru de mauvaise humeur.

**Tiens Mamoru je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**J'avais remarqué.** Dit-il en marmonnant.

**Vous êtes venu ensemble ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.**

**Oui c'est tout ressent. Sa date de ce matin plus précisément. Mamoru m'a emmené en cour.**

**Oui et en discutant sur le trajet on s'est rendu compte que l'on avait pas mal de point commun et surtout que nous te connaissions tous les deux, alors pour te faire une surprise on est venu te voir.** Dit-il en se plaçant devant Usagi comme pour la protéger d'un danger.

**Tu as l'air tendu Mamoru, tout va bien ?** Lui demanda Tommy en se rapprochant tandis que Mamoru lui offrit un sourire crispé.

**Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué.**

**C'est vrai que la fac c'est pas facile tous les jours.**

**Oui tu n'as pas idée. Je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer.**

**Tu rentre déjà Mamoru ? Je viens avec toi, enfin si tu veux bien me raccompagner ?**

**Oui ne t'en fais pas, ta maison est sur mon chemin. Je te ramène.**

**Ok, merci. Au revoir Tommy à la prochaine.**

**Au revoir les amoureux.** Dit Tommy avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Usagi et Mamoru firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu même s'ils étaient tous les deux aussi rouge que des tomates. Ils montèrent en voiture et reprirent la route jusqu'à la maison de Usagi.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**C'est vraiment comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés, comme c'est romantique. Mais et l'homme masqué ? Tu n'en étais pas amoureuse ?**

**Si, mais ton père avais, et a toujours, la faculté de me faire tout oublié.**

**Maman pourquoi est-ce que tata Rei à toujours l'aire triste quand elle vient à la maison ?**

**Je vais te raconter.**

_Flash Back_

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Usagi et Mamoru sortaient ensemble. Tommy avait été le premier au courant puis Prisca sa fiancée avec qui ils faisaient des sortis de couple. Usagi s'était confiée à Ami une semaine après le début de leur relation. En revanche Rei n'avait pas bien pris le fait qu'elle est dévoilée leur secret à son petit ami, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Toutes les deux s'étaient disputées, encore, et depuis elles s'évitaient. Mais aujourd'hui pour fêter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle guerrière, Sailor Jupiter, où Makoto Kino à la ville, elles s'étaient toutes données rendez-vous au center games. Usagi voulait en profiter pour présenter Mamoru aux filles. C'est Rei qui arriva la première en même temps que l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Ne voulant pas être trop direct elle se dirigea vers Tommy pour lui poser des questions sur cet apollon.

**Tommy je peux te poser une question ?**

**Oui bien sur Rei. Qui y a-t-il ?**

**Tu vois le mec à la machine à café ? Tu le connais ? Tu veux bien me parler de lui si oui ?**

**Oui je le connais. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te parle de lui ?**

**Comme ça ?**Dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

**Je serais toi, je laisserais tomber. Ce « mec » n'est pas pour toi. Il a déjà une copine.**

**Ca c'est pas un problème. Je suis sur de pouvoir me mettre entre eux.**

**Tu t'avance beaucoup. Et je peux te dire que tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu risque d'y perdre des plumes et pas qu'une.**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Tu verras, mais en attendant si tu pouvais ne plus m'adresser la parole ou venir ici se serais sympas.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Une fille prête à tout pour avoir un mec déjà en couple, moi j'appelle ça une garce.**

Rei resta scotchée par ces paroles. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de mal quand on aime quelqu'un de tout faire pour être avec. Elle se savait belle et intelligente, et elle plaisait alors pourquoi pas ? Après environ cinq minutes d'attente, qu'elle passa à le regarder, Ami, Usagi, Makoto et Luna arrivèrent. Elles dirent toutes bonjour à Tommy et Usagi sauta au coup de l'homme qu'elle avait repéré, et qu'y n'était autre que Mamoru, pour l'embrasser. Puis elle se retourna vers les filles.

**Les filles vous savez toutes, à part Makoto, que j'ai un petit ami et qu'il connaît notre secret ? Et bien le voici. Les filles je vous présente Mamoru Chiba mon petit ami. Mamoru tu connais déjà Ami, je te présente donc Rei et Makoto.**Dit-elle en les désignant chacune leur tour.

Rei se crût en enfer, elle comprenait enfin les paroles de Tommy. Comment le mec pour qui elle venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pouvait sortir avec cette cruche de Usagi ! Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était inadmissible, elle était beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Usagi, sous le regard plein de reproche de Tommy et attentif de Mamoru, qui avait été prévenu par Tommy, de l'attention un peu trop soutenue qu'on lui portait. Il ne là connaissait pas mais il était or de question qu'elle se mette en travers de sa relation avec Usagi. Il repousserait toutes ses avances quelqu'elles soient.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**Et papa n'a jamais flanché ?**

**Non jamais. De plus il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous alors dés le début il m'a dit que Rei avait le béguin pour lui, de même qu'il m'a annoncé dés qu'il l'a su qu'il était l'homme masqué. Il a d'ailleurs bien rit quand je lui aie dit que Rei et moi étions amoureuses de l'homme masqué.**

**Alors parce que papa l'a toujours repoussé que ce soit lui ou l'homme masqué qu'elle est triste ? Mais pourtant elle est mariée à Hyppolite. **

**Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, il n'est jamais facile d'oublier son premier amour.**

**D'accord. Je crois que j'ai compris.**Dit-elle en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

**Allée, au lit maintenant mon ange.**

**Bonne nuit maman.**

**Bonne nuit mon Ange.**

Usagi sortie de la chambre avec le sourire et ferma doucement la porte. Elle se dirigea vers le salon de la maison où elle habitait avec sa fille et son mari et bientôt avec son fils. Dans le quartier il n'y avait que les sailors, c'était d'ailleurs le nom du quartier. En entrant dans la pièce elle vit Mamoru assit sur le sofa en train de lire un roman. Il releva la tête quand elle s'assit à coté de lui.

**Tu as eu du mal à la mettre au lit ?**

**Un peu. Elle voulait que je lui raconte notre première rencontre et pourquoi Rei est triste en venant à la maison.**

**Et qu'es ce que tu lui à dit ?**

**Je ne lui ai pas raconté notre première rencontre, ni la deuxième si ça peu te rassurer.**

**Il vaut mieux. A notre première rencontre je venais de perdre mes parents dans un accident de voiture et toi tu venais d'avoir un petit frère.**

**Oui je t'ai même offert une rose rouge du bouquet que je devais donner à ma mère.**

**Oui et pour notre deuxième rencontre…. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache.**

**Tu peu le dire, tu sais, moon petit ami de l'époque, Tom, a été assassiné sous mes yeux par des loubards alors que l'on se rendait au cinéma.**

**C'est triste à dire mais c'est un héros je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel qu'il se soit sacrifié pour toi. Je suis sur qu'ils t'auraient violé ces brutes.**

**Oui tu as peut-être raison.**Dit-elle en versant une larme de tristesse en se remémorant se moment douloureux de sa vie.

**Je me demande encore comment tu as fais pour ne pas mourir de froid à être resté à coté du corps sans vie de Tom, sans bouger, manger, boire pendant 3 jours et 3 nuits, avant que Tommy ne te retrouve en sortant les poubelles du centre games.**

**Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Je voulais seulement rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve.**

**Etant chez Tommy, parce que j'avais ramené sa sœur, je t'ais ramené des vêtements propre et on s'est vu pour la deuxième fois. Je dois avouer que j'avais beaucoup de peine pour toi, à ce moment là.**

**Et puis deux ans sont passés et nos chemins se sont de nouveau croisés.**

**Oui. Il nous en aura fallu du temps pour qu'on sorte ensemble.**

**Peut-être mais maintenant on ne se quitte plus.**

**« A la vie, à la mort ».** Dit Mamoru en regardant l'anneau de platine à son doigt, avec un sourire.

**Bon il se fait tard, il faut aller au lit.**

Tout le monde parti se coucher et la maisonnée fut plongé dans l'obscurité comme toutes celles du quartier Sailor.

** * o o ***

** * / 0 \ ***

** * \_/\_ / ***

** * µ ***

OWARI


End file.
